Northern Star
by dreamscanbecomereality
Summary: Time can do a lot to a person. One late afternoon Sarah realizes this...R
1. Time

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Labyrinth at all, hmph**

**Ooo new story! I was down the beach this afternoon, (I live in front of the beach so it was bound to come up in one of my Labyrinth fics!)and thought this up. I wanted to write a sadder story, and trying different writing techniques so yeah, I hope people like this………(and don't killme for using a former spice girls song, it just happened to fit ok!)**

**Well here ya go….**

…………………………………………………………..

**Northern Star- Melanie C**

……………………………………………………………

She sat there on the sand dune, still.

In the twilight of a late afternoon, she silently watched as the waves lapped up to the shore. The few people left on the beach walking their dogs and playing with their children, couples holding hands whispering sweet-nothings in each others ears, didn't disturb her in her own reverie as they passed on by.

Taking in a deep breath she looked further out to the sea. Something about the darkness furthest to the east and out calmed her. Then there was the large expanse of sky above the sea, to the south, reddened from the suns dismissal of the day. The lighter colored clouds separated by the streaks of brighter red, even orange one could say, clouds. The smallest accents of grey from an approaching storm, added to the amazing effect to this array of red/orange colours, as the sky prepared for night. In the city one could never see this spectacular master-piece if one tried, standing on the tallest building even.

The sky, this sky anyway, was a dreamlike land to the young woman. The red clouds that often gathered like this across the sea reminded her of a place. A place far away where one can only reach in dreams.

And the sea….well the sea was its fortress. It held its own magic that one could never discover, well perhaps with the exception of the inhabitants of it.

The dark-brunette haired girl smiled at the thought. Grey, warm, long sleek bodies that swam around her. Protecting her, calming her, loving her.

Dolphins. She smiled at events that occurred a few days ago with the visit from her friends. Her only true friends.

Oh she had many friends once. Friends from a magical place. But they had long gone after that fateful night in her room. She never saw them again, she tried calling them but they didn't return. Perhaps it were her punishment….

She got up off the sand dune, dusting sand off her blue skirt. Her hair which hung loose, was flowing all around her in the wind. She made her way to the shore looking up at a few seagulls that flew past, obviously intending to head home for the night.

Looking into the reddened sky, she noted her dreamlike land was slowly fading away, being replaced with a cloak of darkness. Stars were slowly coming out of their hiding places and far away light houses started to brightly blink in the distance.

The stars were another thing that one could not see so clearly in the city. They were bright and plentiful out here. Like the sunsets, they too were magnificent, scattered like…..

_Like a path, a path between the stars. _

The young woman felt a sense of belonging here, but not by sitting on a sand dune, nor standing on the shore, or even swimming in this vast sea.

She belonged out there. To the dream like place in the sky above the sea where magic existed. A place where you can escape in your mind, body and soul.

A place where a certain fair haired, mis-matched eyed Goblin King sits on a windowsill, staring out. He was contemplating, or was it a look of longing on his face that made him seem so far away.

A place she could never get to, even if she tried. Which she did, but no words, thoughts or anything could take her there.

She was trapped in a limbo of knowing where she wanted to go but not being able to get there.

The dark haired beauty stopped now, looking out to where the sky meets the sea once again and took a deep breath in.

He was lost in his own reverie right now as well, like her, she knew it, could feel it. She didn't know how exactly, but she knew it.

_Or perhaps I'm just wishful thinking_

Time can do a lot of things to you. It can change people, make them older, make them wiser…. make them realize errors in their ways and make them regret….

_If only I could change things, rewind time, realize…my true feelings_

_To get to that dreamlike place….the Labyrinth_

The young woman's eyes started to glaze with a sudden sadness, and heavy heart.

She looked up at a bright light in the sky, the largest star in the sky, the Northern Star.

_I would tell Jareth, that I am sorry, for all that I said, all that I did._

"I miss him" She finally said aloud to the bright Northern Star above her.

"Maybe after all these years, after contemplating what happened over and over in my mind…could it be possible that.... I Sarah Williams, are…too late..… but in love with him" A tear now effortlessly traveled, like a silver trickle, down her cheek. "Jareth"

…………………………………………………………………

**Ok, now what do you think?**

**You know what Im gonna ask….REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**BUT I will continue only if I get lotsa good reviews cuz otherwise im wastin my time with this fic…**


	2. Finding Direction

**Innogen- That was a really inspirational review, thankyou. I was in the zone when I wrote that chapter, actually I was down the beach previously (I have based a lot of this on my home town, where I live myself) so I guess that gave me some influence. As for the J/S side, I am not going to make it all, 'Jareth comes back instantaneously to whisk Sarah away', I know ive been naughty ands did that in other fics, im going to learn some control in this. Although it is J/S, this story is mainly her point of view right now….when it does come to the time they meet, it will be mostly her doing.**

**Theshadowcat- Im curious too!….I was a bit surprised though that this chapter went so long, I just hope its ok……thanx for the review anyway**

**Rosakara13- aww thanx sweets, will do **

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- tezza, such a loyal reviewer, I love ya too hun! Thanx hugz**

**Sightlessmuse- hehe ok ill update. updates. Your right too, it isn't a waste of time writing anything. It gives us writers more brain cells Im guessing, Thanx for ur review.**

**Whiteswan- thankyou!I hope this is soon enough…**

**Lyn- sure will**

**Jarethspixieprincess- thankyou, I will finish it! Now I got some ideas of where Im gonna go with it….**

_On with the story………………._

…………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark now along the beach.

There weren't many people around, except for the couple's who had chosen to stroll along the shore, gazing up at the moon with their intendeds.

And of course Sarah.

Hugging herself against the brisk sea-breeze she turned from the shore to head back home. She knew the way like the back of her hand, even at night. For the bright lights from off-shore cars, houses and the small kiosk opposite her corner, two-storey town house, showed her pathway up pretty well.

That and the fact she had been living here for the past 2 years.

Where? The Great Southland.

Australia, _South Australia_.

Walking past a couple who smiled at her, she timidly smiled back. Everyone was so nice here. Even in winter months. Sarah figured it must have been something to do with the fact the beach made people happy, or that Australians were just happy people in general.

Trudging up a larger sand dune that was made up of finer sand than the sand closest to the shore and broken shells, she finally got to the top. Continuing walking down the other side with a little jog, she couldn't help but smile what this reminded her of.

_Come on feet_.

The path off the sand dune was fairly small, surrounded by thick coastal shrubs and bushes. Near the end of the sandy path (or the beginning if you are venturing to the beach) a brush fence started to appear that hid the view of the both sides of it, where two flat green lawns that went all along the Esplanade.

She approached a small car park to the left at the end of the brush fences but turned right, walking up to the kiosk. The owner of the kiosk had gone home for the night, and Sarah silently thanked herself for coming down the beach so late for this reason.

Not to say she didn't like the owner, Mr Noonie. His Kiosk 'Noonies' added character to the beach as well as being great if she ran out of milk for breakfast or needed a quick sugar fix i.e an ice-cream or some of his famous hot donuts, but the fact she lived right opposite, made it as bit of a drag for other reasons.

In summer the crowds of people, tourists and locals, made it so hectic and busy in front of her house and down the beach, it gave her no sense of privacy at times. Being a private person Sarah liked calmness over huge crowds of people. That and she couldn't even park her car out the front of her house when it was that busy.

Walking past the kiosk she came to a small road, The Esplanade. Seeing in clear view, her town house now opposite her she waited until a few cars passed and walked quickly up to the divider strip. Seeing no cars coming the other way, she then ran to the other side.

A small brown gate was the first entrance to her little block. She sighed with annoyance as she noticed someone had taken off the 4 to the supposedly number 14.

Hopping over the gate she made her way to the front door. Dumping her beach comber findings on a small slate windowsill, whilst picking up a spare key, she let herself in.

Sarah moved here, from the States 4 years ago now. It was more by chance that she got to live here than by anything. But a sad chance, her grandfather passing away.

At 15, she had finally learnt to adapt to home life with Karen, her Father and of course Toby after the Labyrinth. It had taught her a sense of moving on one could say. The memory of her biological mother, Linda Williams, had finally been put at ease.

Linda had died when Sarah was a young girl, however she never learnt to really accept it, hence why she never got a long with Karen. But since Jareth came and taught her that valuable lesson of life and love, Sarah learnt to accept the way things were, whether they were fair or not.

And for the rest of her school years up until University, Sarah had realized how important family were, even Karen. Karen had become a second mother to Sarah, helped her through her first crush, to her first breakup, rejoiced when Sarah got into University and still was determined today that Sarah called every few days, being so far away from home and all.

After graduating from a Business Degree, Sarah wasn't sure about just settling down into some life-long, boring, accounting job in New York. She wanted to travel, see the world. She didn't want to leave her family, but she needed something, anything.

Then she found out the sad news of her Grandfather, Alfred Vincent, Linda's father, passing away through a family friend of her fathers who lived in Australia and knew of him. Sarah however, sadly never got to meet him. All she knew was that he lived in Australia and she was quite shocked and saddned from never getting the chance to meet him ever, when she was confronted with his death.

Then a week later she received a phone call.

"Sarah Williams?" A 50' something Australian accent asked over the phone that late summers night back in her old home in New York.

"Yes…" Sarah slowly said. "May I help you?"

"Oh good, I was hoping to catch you at home Miss Williams…" Sarah looked over at the clock, 2:00am and gave a small nodding yawn to herself, _Yeah you caught me alright_

"My name is Trent Matthews, I was your Grandfathers lawyer and will advisor…….."

"Oh" Sarah frowned.

"I am very sorry about his passing Miss Williams, he was a good man, he always spoke of his granddaughter in America who he always wanted to meet"

"Thank you" Sarah said sadly. "I wish I could have met him too"

The man on the other end of the phone went quiet for a moment then continued.

"Mr Vincent was very sorry he never got the chance to see you before he passed away" This lawyer was actually pretty nice for a lawyer type Sarah noted. "He always said he would have been proud of his grand-daughter, that he had a feeling you would have be destined for greatness"

Sarah sighed. She wasn't exactly proud of herself right now with no direction even after she had graduated. But now strangely felt a little hope in her, that someone she only knew of could think so highly of her.

"Well there is a reason I have called you on behalf of his passing away, the matter of his will.." Mr Matthews cleared his throat.

"His will?" Sarah asked.

She never expected her grandfather would leave her anything for she never saw him. Sarah gathered he would have left everything to a charity if he had any money or possessions and she didn't expect anything, she would have much rather have had a chance to see him alive more than anything.

"Sarah, I think its best you book a flight to Adelaide as soon as possible………….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well after that, Sarah had flown to Australia. South Australia, city: Adelaide.

It wasn't a happy flight though, for she knew she wouldn't be seeing her grandfather alive, or ever get the chance to now.

After meeting up with Mr Matthews at his city office in Adelaide, he had driven with her down to the small coastal town in Adelaide named Semaphore, where half of her grandfathers will to her laid.

She was surprised when Mr Matthews had stopped in front of the small antique shop in the quaint coastal town of Semaphore.

The front of the shop was very 1980's Australian, colonial looking, but it gave it something

"This is the mainstreet of Semaphore" He replied getting out the car.

"Friendly people here, very laid back atmosphere" He gestured with his hands along the road.

Sarah followed his lead walking up to the small closed antique shop, getting friendly smiles from the bistro style outdoor café customers.

"It's got a atmosphere about it alright, you get all types here now" The man pulled out a old fashioned key from his pocket and turned to Sarah, leaning in a bit.

"Sure you get the locals and tourists, but there's also the gays and the hippies that are pretty predominant here too now"

Sarah smiled nodding as she saw a lesbian couple walking past happily holding hands.

"I guess that's what makes it trendy?" Sarah asked as she looked opposite to a few bohemian shops that she knew she could spend hours in. The middle-aged lawyer nodded.

"Infact its probably turning into more of a lesbian community than anything, they own half the businesses along the mainstreet already" He chuckled. He wasn't being prejudiced Sarah noted, just stating the facts.

"Alfred worked here up until the day…..well the day he died however" Mr Matthews started sloting the key in the front, old-victorian style, door.

"It gave him great joy working here, and he was very well known" The key fit perfectly and the door swung open with ease.

Mr Matthews said suddenly seeing the sad look on Sarah's face turned to her and smiled kindly.

"I know it must be a hard time for you Miss Williams" He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"But Mr Vincent told to me to tell you, everything he had, he wanted you to have, and that gave him great joy knowing everything he owned would one day be yours"

Sarah gave a small smile, looking around the quaint little shop., with the iron lace guttering to the bay windows, the squeaky floorboards to the high ceilings, she knew what to do.

"I know I just still feel so horrible I never got to see him" She sniffled.

"He was a happy man, and he didn't suffer Sarah" Sarah knew this already, that her grandfather died in his sleep, still it didn't help.

But she knew there was one thing she had to do. That she would do.

She knew she would stay here and keep the memory of her grandfather going.

She knew her calling as soon as she stepped into the small shop. She would open her grandfathers business and make him proud.

"Now I need to show you something else" Mr Matthews led her out the shop again, shutting the door behind him locking it with the key, and handing the intricately designed key over to Sarah.

He unlocked Sarah's side of the car with his own set of keys and hopped around to his side.

"There is a block of land that Alf has also left you. He was going to re-build a house on it but unfortunately…." Mr Matthews didn't have to continue, Sarah knew.

"Where was he staying then?" Sarah asked.

"Oh he had a little room above the antique shop, you will see when you go back"

Sarah nodded and looked out her window as they drove down the mainstreet of Semaphore, passing the array of outdoor café's, restaraunts, surf shops, framing gallery's, an old fashioned Cinema named 'Odeon Star', and finally to the end of the street where the Esplanade started, making it a T junction off the Mainstreet, Semaphore Rd.

At the stop lights of the T junction, in clear view was one of the huge lawns/park consisting of a playground to the left, a waterslide to the right and in front of all that, the ocean.

Turning left now down the Esplanade, Sarah looked at all the houses as they drove past.

There were townhouses, Australian Colonial style houses and then finally they stopped at an empty block of corner land opposite a small kiosk.

As the dark-haired girl and the middle-aged man hopped out the car again, Sarah stood on the pavement before the block of land looking out to the sea.

"He lived here once" She said sadly.

"Yes he did, but the house was very run down, old, with the smallest windows you've ever seen, it gave a poor view to this spectacular, million dollar view" Mr Matthews stretched his arms out looking toward the sea as well now.

"So he demolished in the hopes to make a new house…Alf would always say, _with bigger windows"_ He chuckled.

"I can see why, I would want to wake up to this everyday too" Sarah gave a small chuckle back.

"Miss Williams, now you can" Sarah felt her jaw slightly drop. He was right, this was her land now. But then she sighed.

"Id love to live here but I don't have enough money to build a house.."

"Well, you are a little wrong there" Mr Matthews turned to face her.

"The last part of Alfred's will was to leave you his savings, all his savings"

Sarah looked at the man in shock.

"He left you 400,000"

……………………………………………………

After that, Sarah contacting her family back home telling them the news, and that she wouldn't be coming back, only for holidays. They were all sad at first but eventually wished her luck.

Sarah had then managed to get a townhouse built on the large block of land whilst staying in the antique shop. She had used up over half of her grandfathers savings though by doing this so she started clearing the antique shop up ready for business to re-open.

It was a grueling time but she managed to get it all done by herself. And now she had established a home here, one that she treasured dearly and thanked her grandfather more than ever for.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarah walked up the small flight of stairs to her bedroom and when she got there, she threw on her comfortable pajama pants, a semi-tight fitting grey t-shirt and a terry-cloth robe.

Heading back out her bedroom, she moved to the front of her town house where existed a floor to ceiling window, (inspired by her grandfathers wishes for a better view), for the whole top floor and smiled sitting down on a large office chair looking out.

She swiveled the chair with her legs to the right of her, where a huge Bushmaster telescope stood on a large tri-pod.

"Now lets see if I can find you tonight"

Sarah whispered as she fiddled with some of the notches at the base and removed the lens cap. She adjusted the telescope to the sky and peered in.

"Hello Moon" She quietly chuckled as she zoomed past the large white mass, moving further to the north.

"Aha!" She exclaimed in glee as if she had just found a secret treasure.

"There you are my Northern star" She smiled lovingly into the telescope.

Co-ordinates of the stars were a hard thing to master properly, so she was secretly thankful for those short astronomy courses she had taken throughout Uni.

The Northern Star was so beautiful and bright tonight that she felt a certain power in her just watching it. It blinked brightly to the vast Universe to Sarah and beyond, calling, beckoning……..

She adjusted a few notches on the side again to get a clearer view whilst still looking at the brightest star in the sky.

Finally it was perfect.

_Or was it_

Sarah stopped smiling now. Instead she felt that strange longing inside of her all over again.

Staring at the brightness she suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness.

_Sarah……. _

She could hear him calling in her head.

The bright mass blinked a different color this time, a sort of orange color.

_Sarah….._

It was definitely him. He was so close, yet so far. Sarah tore her eye from the telescope and drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do…" It was a question not a statement.

"I wish I could see you again so I could tell you …………….." She stopped.

She looked around her for a few minutes, as if the tall-blonde man would appear in all his glory, seeking revenge perhaps, or coming to gloat that she had figured out the error in her ways, but he didn't. Instead she was alone.

_Maybe Im just finally going round the bend. _

The brunette figured. How could she possibly know Jareth was real. And how could someone not real, be someone you are in love…………

_You will know soon._

A different, but strangely familiar voice sounded in her head.

Sarah frowned but looked back into the telescope anyway.

"Well what do you say my pretty, am I going nuts?"

The Northern Star blinked again a few different shades of orange and red.

"I take that as a yes" She sighed

Sarah could see a thick cloud formation was starting to cloud around her view.

"Well this may be it for tonight my pre…." Sarah stopped short.

The Northern star had blinked again. But this time it didn't blink a those strange red/orange colors, but it blinked showing Jareth's face. The star was showing her Jareth.

"How can this be…." Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked back through her telescope.

"Damn"

The cloud formation had now completely covered over her view.

"Perhaps it will move on again.." She secretly hoped it would, as these formations had before, and maybe she would catch another glimpse. _Another glimpse of him._

"_BBBBBbbbrrrriinnngg Brrrrririiiinnnggg_"

Sarah jumped out of her skin literally, nearly knocking the telescope over, as her phone rang.

"Oh shit"

The telescope's alignment of the star, was knocked.

Quickly as a flash Sarah adjusted her telescope to align it again, but she couldn't find it anywhere now.

She could hear her answering service starting up and searched frantically to align the telescope back to the Northern Star.

Karen's voice came on the loud speaker. "Sarah hunny, are you there?"

Frustrated but leaving the telescope be, Sarah dashed for the phone on her coffee table.

"Hey Karen, sorry about that, I was ..….looking for something"

The dark-haired girl nervously laughed, _Understatement of the century_

Now she was instantly pulled into a hour long conversation.

Forgetting momentarily about the shining Northern Star and Jareth, she smiled and laughed with her family on the other end. Hearing about her Father's new renovation ideas, Karen's new china painting hobby and Toby's plights at starting school. Sarah enjoyed listening to it all despite wanting to desperately go back and look through her telescope again to see if Jareth was still there.

Sarah finally got off the phone and moved back to the telescope.

Looking through it again, seeing nothing but darkness, she sighed.

Obviously the clouds that came in were to stay. She pulled away from the telescope for the last time, reaching for the lens cap on the ground and re-placed it at the front of the lens.

Moving towards the window, she looked up at the sky.

"Tommorow night" Sarah whispered, green eyes glistening at the land of dreams.

"Till then, goodnight my love" Sarah touched the window ever so slightly, longingly and finally retreated to bed.

The Northern Star peaked through one last time as she had turned her back to walk away.

Blinking, it showed Jareth's lost face, then it to, finally disappeared behind the dark, rolling clouds of the approaching storm.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Do you know, I think this Labyrinth fic is the only fic in where Sarah is living in Australia! She's lived in England, Ireland, America, and now she's down under! Hehe! Don't hate me for it, but I think a change of scenery is always a good thing! I did this because I really want to take this story somewhere, and if I base it closer to my own life right, it will give me more direction to where I actually want it to go…if that makes any sense..**

**Now …..heres a lil glossary for some words I used…cuz im sure a few of u are like, what the..?**

**Esplanade – Street along the beachfront.**

**Kiosk- A beach like deli, or small shop that sells ice-creams, hot food, fish and chips, suncream, etc. (this place exists, in front of my house! And I say the truth when I say its hectic summer gawwddd)**

**Donuts- Come on we all now what they are!**

**Lastly, **

** the website of where Im actually talking about, Semaphore, my home town. My grandfather also owned that shop and ill get a site up where u can see that pic too….**

**Well you know the drill, R&R plz!**


	3. As hard as this could be

_**Reviewer shout outs-**_

_**Innogen- Thanx, it is a peacefull place, most a' the time!**_

**_ItsACrystalNothingMore- Tez, Thanx hun (n thanx for aussie day, waves flag!) OOOoo a snape moment! Are u gonna send me a lil evil blonde magician if I don't update? hehe, that may be fun… aww ok ill update for ya anyway, thanx!_**

_**Theshadowcat- Oh Im so happy people like my change of scenery thing. Thanx!**_

_**Rosakara13- Glad ya liked it, Thanxya hun**_

_**Lyn- will do**_

**_Sightlessmuse- Im so happy people are liking my change of scenery for Sarah. I was a lil worried reviewers would be all "Australia?" Well thankyou for liking it! And reading it!_**

**_Enchanted- Yay another person who likes the change of scenery idea! Now with the Northern Star…..lets just say it's a definite key to Sarah and Jareth. It's going to play a huge part in Sarah's return to the Underground. And yes, she will go back to him._**

_**Loungingpixie- aww thanx. I know ive put a bit of longing in this chapter, but its not all roses and chocolates, so I hope u don't mind it! You know what, this is gonna sound so dumb, but I don't even know what a muse is (hangs head in shame for being a fanfic writer and not knowing that) And I don't have one if it's an actual person! Thanx for ur review!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Imagine yourself as a being that's pure existence was neither real nor fictional. You did not belong to the earth as we know it, nor any place in the physical Universe.

You belonged to a place of dreams. A place where its sole dreamer, or creator as it would be better known, created everything around you and everything you knew.

Imagine your sole purpose in life was to play a villain to a young woman, a heroine. You were supposed to manipulate her, be cruel not kind, and of course, hate her…………..

Well, hate and love are two emotions that are so consuming, so passionate, that they can in some circumstances, be hard to decipher which one is which. Some say that you can hate someone so much, with such a passion, that it can turn into love.

You fell in love with her.

Not knowing how, when or why, all you knew was her. You knew her thoughts as they included you, controlled you. You knew her life, her will and her way as yours. And you fell.

Whether it was right or not didn't matter. But she, the creator, was young, naïve and did not know of the damage she would cause. Nor later on regret. And now ….

Now, you were forced to rule a desolate land all by yourself as creatures of this place had long gone, with her departure. You were forced to live without knowing of her existence and thinking of her every single moment of the day and night, forced to live with the feeling you could never tell her that you loved her …… forced to spend eternity alone, without her.

_Alone._

The Labyrinth was Sarah's dream. However unlike most dreams, it became real and as both sides now knew, went wrong. A certain King, had become what he was today as a result. Broken.

The wind blew sharply through the air into his face, blonde whisps swirling around him in a frenzy. Questions, questions were the only thing that kept him sane this night……

_It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

Sitting against the windowsill in the drafty castle, staring out into the dark, star less sky, he grasped the crumbling brick wall with a black, leather clad fist.

_Why did you make me who I am Sarah?_

His face was drawn, paler than it usually was, its luminance had long gone. He was now also a lot thinner than he used to be.

_Why did you create all this, then leave?_

Energy drained from him, magic was slowly evaporating from him. A once proud man, was now threatening to tears.

_Why did you leave me here, all alone……_

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he shakily stood. His heart, growing weak.

_I cannot be who you want me to be anymore. As it kills me to do so….._

_I have to love you. As hard as this could be, Sarah, I must love you_

Jareth was dying

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As day light broke through Sarah's white opaque curtains, the radio automatically switched on playing 'Everything, Abi Tucker' another Australian singer not known by the world yet. The young woman lying on the beech wood, queen size bed stretched upwards.

Letting out a soft yawn she flopped over onto her side to switch the annoying racket off.

But suddenly paused, hand hovering over the snooze button.

_As hard as this could be, _

_I would give you everything,_

_And if space if what you need,_

_Well there's room inside of me,_

_So run as fast as you will_

_Baby I will be here waiting…………._

There. That pain in her heart. There went that longing again, deep inside her.

Shutting her eyes for fear of crying again, she slammed her hand on the snooze button.

She had not gotten a good sleep the previous night, thinking of him. All these signs, these visions, these feelings, were starting to overwhelm her. She had a business to run, she had a life here to live now.

_And consider the source: If Jareth can't, or just plain wont get to me, how am I supposed to ever get to him_

Sarah shook her head, determined. She had to be at work in an hour and a half, she had normal, earthly things to consume her time.

_But its not what you really want_

"It may not be, but that's the way it is" Sarah sighed getting out of bed to face a new day.

"You always want the things you can't have"

She couldn't be more wrong, however.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jareth awoke in bed at the same time. But he wasn't awoken from daylight.

A strange shudder had just shook through the Labyrinth, it felt like an earth quake, but the visual effect it gave was what perplexed him the most. It looked like ripples in water were consuming the land. That's what it looked like to Jareth anyway.

To an earthling however, there was no mistaking what it looked like. The ocean.

He got out of bed as quickly as his body willed him, and he stared out into the vastness that was now dimmed with the dull orange day light. The labyrinth was still intact, everything was still intact.

_How strange…_

He then felt the ripple all around him again, and as he saw it flow through the Labyrinth once more he couldn't help but think, _is this something of Sarah's doing.._

After 16 years, could she finally be contacting the Labyrinth again……..

Contacting him again?

Feeling weak he grasped onto the wall nearest to him, finally deciding he had to go back to bed.

What was going on, he didn't know. He just hoped it was something good.

_But hope? What is hope Jareth_ a part of him couldn't help but think.

He had given up hope ever since he had to play a part he didn't want. That he had to hate the only woman he would ever love.

The King had fooled himself once again. She would not return. She could not love…..

_me_

Sarah may not have known a lot of things when she created this place, but he was beginning to think one thing she had said all along was right.

_It's not fair. _

Perhaps this was how he was to die. Perhaps some unknown force was here to take his life for him. He did not know a thing, except it didn't matter anymore.

He slowly pulled back his tattering sheets but saw the world before him spin a little. So squeezing his eyes shut, he crawled in, not knowing or caring anymore of what was going to become of him.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Now to clear some things up that you might wanting to know about..**

**Sarah- has no idea she is the 'creator' she believes that the Underground/Labyrinth is its own entity. She knows it exists now, but not of her own doing. She hasn't got the faintest that she made it all in her head.**

**Yes, I guess in some circumstances you could call her a god in this!**

**Im sorry about the creatures of Labyrinth if you are wanting to off me now ive said they aren't there anymore. They aren't dead, but they are gone, when I said _left with her departure_, I meant the night of her party, is when every creature from the Labyrinth left with her…..doesnt mean though I wont bring them back ;)**

**As for the Labyrinth itself. It exists in her mind and in 'her' physical world….you will just have to keep reading to find out more!**

**Jareth- he is very real like the Labyrinth, as above. Don't freak about his dying either, he isn't dead yet, its J/S! I need him like I need water to live right now. I hope you liked his POV at the beginning……I really tried to put myself in his place, and that's hard when one is female and never been a Goblin King before…**

**I haven't decided yet whether to make him a fae or not. Seeming its all Sarah's creation, I could be real predictive and make him fae, or I could be real challenging and make him a human, or I may make him no being just as he is…… ideas?**

_**Well, RR please, and if u got anymore questions just feel free to ask away!**_

_**Jaz**_


	4. Losing Inhabitions

**Review shout outs**

**Innogen- I love the ocean, its got so many secrets to tell and forever will, Thanx for the review**

**ItsaCrystalNothingMore- Tezzzzzzz, they will meet soon! Just building up to it, luvz ya too chicka. Thanx for ya review hun**

**NuPreacher- A new Jareth race? I think we need one on earth! Trust me I wont do the predictable, ive decided! Thanx for ya review**

**Theshadowcat- hehe like I said before, he isn't gonna be a fae in this. For the simple reason its time for a change. I can see why people would see him as a fae, fair enough, but I think I wanna do something a lil different this time round.. anyway sorry he isn't in this chapter, will b in next tho. Thanx for the Ahhhh don't worry yourself! I aint killin no Jareth! I just said he is dying, doesn't mean he can't be saved../hint/ hint/ wink/ wink!….not sayin anything else! Thanx for the review**

**Rosakara-hehe thanx 4 da review hun, I like weak jarethy too!**

**Lyn- ok will do**

**White-dragon-goddess- me too! I want them re-united so badly and im the bloomin writer! It will come soon enough tho I promise! (just gotta make it a lil angsty) Thanx for the review!**

**Moonjava- thanx as always for the review, glad ya liked it!**

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Midday soon came.

Sarah's morning at work had gotten to a slow start, mentally not physically as Semaphore Road was busy as ever with tourists this day.

She had a new Chinese ceramic stock line that had just come in, that she decided to display in the front of the shop whilst she had free time from serving and having basic chit with her customers.

The business didn't stop her however, of course, from thinking about him.

_Jareth_

As much as she tried to push him to the back of her mind, he kept popping up every time she glanced out the window to the clear blue sky, or whenever she saw a seagull fly past that oddly reminded her of an owl.

Somehow, she knew deep down, that that pep talk she had given herself that morning in bed wasn't going to work. By now, she just wanted to be somewhere other than work, and she knew just the place.

Afternoon came as swiftly as midday did, and then before the raven haired beauty knew it, she was shutting shop for the evening.

"At last" Sarah whispered to herself as she closed the semi-rickety door behind her and pulled out the old vintage style key that locked it. Working in her small antique shop was a lot of fun that also happened paying the bills, but she couldn't help but feeling like she was missing something. And more than ever right now she felt like being in a place she could feel a bit more whole.

So she got into her car as quickly as she could and drove home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whilst walking to her front door, Sarah noted how warm it still was out, and how the sun was still lighting up most of the clear blue sky.

The girl smiled to herself and run up the narrow flight of stairs. Soon after, she bolted back down them, now changed from her previous attire of jeans and a t, to now a simple black bikini, and a snorkel in hand.

Snorkeling would help her cheer up a bit she figured. Whenever she snorkeled she felt free, like she was in a different place than earth if that made sense. It was like another world underwater, _their world._

_Their,_ being the small pod of three Bottlenose Dolphins that lived and played along her snorkeling path. Sarah felt an amazing sense of love and kindness whenever they visited her whilst on their territory, the type of feeling one has with close friends, that she knew she could always depend on. Passers by walking in the tide would often stop and laugh with Sarah as the dolphins would jump up around her, and do other amazing tricks that they didn't seem to do with or near any other swimmers.

Sarah didn't know why or how, but she knew that they were her friends.

Hiding the house key under the door mat she hurried down her concrete pathway, jumped over the small brown gate and headed down to the sand hills.

…………………………………………………………………….

When she got up to the top of the one large, strangely labyrinth looking, sand hill, she felt the slight sea-breeze drift around her. This brought back a sudden jolt of a memory.

_Its further than you think, time is short _sounded that beautiful English accent, accompanied with that distinct musky scent whirling around her senses and physical stance. She forgot to breathe.

Shaking her head back to reality, seeing a few people walking along as usual down by the shore, and a few swimming, the dark-haired girl ran down the other side of the sand hill that led to the shore.

"I've got to stop torturing myself" she absent mindedly whispered to herself, taking her flip flops off and pulling the black snorkel band over her head.

Hopping over a few bunches of seaweed, she walked over to the edge of the cool tide, small waves lapping at her feet. The water was quite cool despite the warm day.

That didn't stop Sarah however from taking that one plunge that makes one feel both exhilarated and glacial at the same time.

She walked out to where she was waist high deep, pulling the snorkel mask over her head, and plunged in. After a few moments of getting used to the temperature, she smiled at the school of whiting fish, now happily swimming around her, creating a shimmery white curtain.

It was a lot darker under the water though, than usual, as after all it was late afternoon and Sarah knew she wouldn't be able to spend as much time doing this as she usually could when she went snorkeling in the crystal clear mornings.

She also noticed she was swimming out a little too deep than she preferred, so turned to swim closer to the shore. On her way back she nearly died of shock when a whiz of grey flashed past her, making her straight away think what any normal person would, _shark_. But then she took a closer look around her and noticed there was another whiz of grey, and a distinct brown eyelash she knew.

Sarah smiled and stood up out of the now, shallower water, lapping under her chest.

Pulling her mask off she saw the three dorsal fins bobbing up and down around her. Then the biggest one swam right up in front of her, stopping and rearing its head out of the water so it could almost face her.

"Hey there guys, I was wondering where you had gotten too" She laughed, affectionately rubbing her hand over the largest dolphins back. The three answered her with a series of friendly squeaks and started swimming around her again and playfully jumping in and out of the water.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sarah had played and swam with them all afternoon until she was the only human being left in the sea, and anywhere near the beach.

It was darker now, the sky was a strange violet color, and she felt strangely disappointed that her usual dream like clouded orange world wasn't anywhere to be seen as the sun went down. She could, however, see the stars now starting to peak from the sky. At least her star, the northern star would be out at any moment.

And now her friends were acting strange. They stopped jumping out of the water and playfully swimming around her since it started getting darker. They were still squeaking at her, and it was almost as if, Sarah could swear, they were trying to communicate with her, urgently now. They were softly nudging her after every squeak, and almost standing on their heads trying to get her to listen to what they were 'saying'.

"Guys, guys, I don't speak dolphin, your gonna have to help me out here, what's wrong?" She exclaimed to the three sleek creatures that seemed to look at each other then look back at her.

All of a sudden, two of the dolphins went each side of her, turning slightly so she could visibly see their fins at arms reach. The other dolphin then started swimming away infront of them all.

"What are you guys up to…" She nervously said as the two next to her came in closer with their fins now just a touch away from her hands.

"You want me to hold onto you don't you, your going to take me somewhere?" They both flipped their tails over and over, as a yes, and Sarah swallowed hard.

She could either go back onto shore now and get out of this somewhat, strange situation, or …….go with her new found friends.

The dolphin that had sped off in front of them earlier, returned, and stared straight at Sarah, almost as if he could hear the girl's questioning and come to re-assure her she was safe.

Then she heard it, in her soul, in the water rippling around her, she heard it from the dolphin's mouths themselves.

_If you should need us Sarah…………………………………_

Realization dawned on her like lightening. These weren't just dolphins.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus?" She asked in awe at the three. They all flapped their tails again and Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Questions, so many questions were running through her head right now, like why her friends were stuck here as dolphins, why were they back in her life and where were they going to take her now. At least now she knew why she always felt that closeness with them one can only get with the truest of friends.

So, Friends won out. She grabbed onto each fin praying for those answers to be answered shortly that she had been searching for, for so long it felt now, _Jareth _.

All known logic went out the window, her heart won over her head, if her friends existed, he did, and that meant one thing, she was going to find him. Deep in her soul she knew this was coming and instead of turning away like her once immature self, she welcomed it. Self-assuring, she tightened her grip on her friends.

Immediately, Sarah was submerged into the water at an inhumanly speed.

Darkness all of a sudden surrounded her.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**My neck is killing me from writing this! Damn laptop/bed situation.**

**Ive got to get my desk set up, its right now sitting in my room in a box, un-assembled!**

**Well anyway, did you like it? I hope u did cuz it took me ages to write this chapter, and I re-wrote it like 5 times!**

**Well, ya know the drill,**

**RR!**

**Jaz**


	5. Confusion

_**Rosakara- bows, thankyou sweetz**_

_**BOWIEgirl-update update! Here you go hun!**_

_**Eleanora Rose- I know the whole dolphin thing was a lil iffy for me, but I wanted to get the trio in this differently than their norm selves. Sorry Jareth isn't really in this chapter, but he should be in next chappy….its building up to it**_

**_Lounging-pixie- Thankyou! And yep, the dolphins ive actually mentioned in this fic I do swim with (obviously they aren't the laby trio lol) but cuz I live in front of the beach, they often come up to me when I'm snorkeling myself. They are a really friendly pack, often come up to tourists and everything too!_**

_**Lyn- okies writes more**_

_**Theshadowcat- ooooohh Sarah is gonna save jareth..maybe herself aswell, but not in this chapter, its building up to it'**_

_**Solea- yum! Eats cookies up! Thanxyou, I wanted to do something a lil different, I just hope people like it!**_

**_Kiea- thankyou  Will do_**

_**Moonjava- Thankyou! You are one very dedicated reviewer….. and I think that's great! gives moonjava a free ticket to the Labyrinth**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last Chapter….._

_All known logic went out the window, her heart won over her head, if her friends existed, he did, and that meant one thing, she was going to find him. Deep in her soul she knew this was coming and instead of turning away like her once immature self, she welcomed it. Self-assuring, she tightened her grip on her friends._

_Immediately, Sarah was submerged into the water at an inhumanly speed._

_Darkness all of a sudden surrounded her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as she had been submerged into the darkness of the underwater world, Sarah felt herself being pushed up into a semi-light place, just as fast onto a solid surface thank the gods, and a place where she could actually breathe. Being human, one did not take oxygen nor _terra firma_ for granted.

Coughing and spluttering, eyes still shut, she noticed exactly what she had been pushed up onto with her hands, it was a sort of rocky, but smooth platform ledge, just above the water. It was slightly slimy to the feel, but at least it was a solid substance at least for her to balance herself up and onto.

She wiped her closed eyes from the salty sea residue as best as she could with her already wet hands, pushing back dark, wet strands of hair out of her eyes and off her face and took in her new surroundings. Her mouth opened slightly in confusion and awe as she noted she probably wasn't in the labyrinth, but in a type of underwater cavern perhaps, obviously given the oxygen pocket and the fact she could see a dark opening in the deeper pool before her, obviously where it led back out to the sea.

The cavern itself was quite beautiful though, with the rocky walls glistening as if one had sprayed glitter all over them, a lot like the walls of the labyrinth despite not being actually there, the aqua tones from the pool of water reflecting the glittery substance, giving the atmosphere a sort of tranquil yet magical feel.

It may have been a beautiful cavern, but Sarah couldn't help but start to feel a little panic at that moment, for her friends where no-where to be seen when she thought they had been right behind her and really, she had no idea where she actually was. She could have been a few meters off the beach given the time it took to get there, or then again, given her new magical out look on life, she could have been in a different world all together.

She peered back into the shallow pool before her, hoping the trio would submerge themselves, and not leave her here alone.

"Hoggle….Ludo….Didymus…."

Sarah looked worriedly to the water and around her. The only way her friends could possibly appear, would be from the pool of water given the fact they were now different creatures all together, and the fact she could not see any other opening in the cavern she was in.

Silence was her answer.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny anymore.. what's going on"

Not that it was funny in the first place.

She panicked again, swallowing hard.

Then all of a sudden she nearly got the fright of her life as behind her, she heard a rattling of keys or some sort. She noticed there was a smoother side to the rock wall surface, that could have been a door she didn't see before. But there was no handle, lock or anything, just a small, flat looking arched door type shape in the rocks wall. Frowning in confusion looking back into the water before her, thinking that was her most logical answer for where they would most certainly appear from, not from actual ground, she looked back at the so-called door.

It started to shake a bit and she could swear she could hear muffled grunts behind it.

"….bloody…door"

Yep, that definitely was Hoggle.

She lifted her hand to her brow in recognition of the flashback, and this oh so familiar scene.

_Don't act like you know so much, this is an oubliette_

…………

_A place to forget about People!_

………

_Wrong door, happens all the time_

What was this then, an oubliette, an underwater oubliette?

Maybe she was in the Labyrinth.

All of a sudden the door burst open, nearly knocking her back into the pool if it weren't for two big furry paws grabbing hold of her and pulling her back, further onto a part of the rocky platform she didn't realize existed in her first initial daze of where she was.

She turned and smiled greatly at the dwarf, the fox and the beast standing from the door way to the small oubliette/cavern.

"Sarah"

Hoggle looked up to her, hugging her tight, almost childlike although he was old enough to be her grandfather 10 times over.

"Sawah" Ludo, the giant that saved her from falling back into the pool picked her and Hoggle up by accident into a big bear hug.

As he plopped her back down on the slimy platform, Sir Didymus dipped his hat to her.

"My Lady" And with that Sarah, not so lady-like, grabbed him and gave him a huge hug.

As the dark haired beauty put the elegant fox back down, she stared at the three of them.

_On with the barrage of questions_

"Do you know how much I've missed you guys? Why didn't you come back when I wished for all those times? I didn't know whether you were real or not in the end…….I mean why now?…why come back now, and why did you come to me as creatures of the sea, dolphins none the less?" Sarah gasped for a long awaited breath.

Whilst doing so she noted the three forlorn faces as she questioned them, then looked around her again.

"…And why plop me into an oubliette for that matter…" She finished off. She would ask why they were their real 'selves'after.

Hoggle at last spoke up with confusion written over his face.

"Sarah, firstly, you ain't in no oubliette, don't you know we are still in your world…?"

Sarah ran her hand down the rocky wall collecting some of that glittery substance she was admiring before and looked up a Hoggle.

"Hoggle, no I don't know, apart from the fact it smells like the sea and I'm sitting on a rock…I have no idea whatsoever" She turned back to examining the walls substance.

"After what's happened to me, in fact over the past few days…no make that years.. I don't know what's going on anymore, and I most definitely don't now where I am now"

Hoggle turned to look at his friends, seeing their concern and confusion matched with his and then turned back to Sarah.

"Sarah, I should begin by asking……have you been back to the Labyrinth ever since you got Toby back?"

Sarah looked down from her hands to the glistening pool of water, frowning.

"No, I haven't" She stared emptily at her hands in her lap.

_Not that I didn't want to after I had finally come to terms with what Jareth was actually offering me._

The dwarf sat down next to Sarah now to look her over more carefully.

"Sarah, we are here like this because we believe perhaps it is what you wanted us to be, but we thinks it may be more now than just you….."

"Whatever do you mean Hoggle?" Sarah asked in confusion

"Sarah we never went back to the Labyrinth when you saw us last, we have remained everywhere and no-where until one day we appeared as these other creatures…" Like most of the time, Sarah was confused by his words but obviously that last part he was referring to the dolphins.

"All we know is that you willed it to be so and here we are"

"Oh man, I don't understand any of this, Im just a human being, how can I be responsible for anything…" She told the three, bordering on unbelieving slashed between knowing things were not always what they seemed.

"Yes, but my lady must not worry herself over this now, for a much greater problem exists……..we do not know what has become of thoust Labyrinth, for we have not returned there" Didymus explained placing a paw on Sarah shoulder.

"Ludo like swimming" The beast smiled but then looked sad again.

"But Ludo scared….scared for Jaweth" Sir Didymus and Hoggle nodded sadly with Ludo's comment.

Sarah frowned and looked up at all three.

"You are scared about Jareth, but wasn't he ….the bad guy" Her heart was screaming at her how wrong she was, but she knew she had to ask.

"Sarah, Jareth was playing a part.." Hoggle started

"…..A part in which he was to be the villain and I the heroine" The female answered for him gaining and equal confused stare from her friends.

"Guys, I'm 30 now, I know now that Jareth was just doing what I wanted him to do, I was a selfish little brat and ever since I've figured that out I've wanted so badly to talk to him, to apologize….but never can I reach him"

"Then its worse then we figured" The dwarf reached in the back of his pocket pulling out something that barely fit in his hands, yet fit perfectly enough to conceal them for now from Sarah's eyes.

"What have you got there Hoggle?" Sounded from Sarah's lips, she knew this was probably not going to be a good thing whatever it was.

_Especially not if it means Jareth is hurt, or worse_….she couldn't, nor wouldn't, let herself think about it.

As Hoggle opened his palms to reveal what was hidden, Sarah felt tears threatening, her heart was about to explode from pain, and she was gasping inwardly.

There, sat Jareth's amulet/medallion he had always worn, what represented him in Sarah's eyes, something that she would always associate with him. And it sat there, still covered with bits of sea weed, old and rusted looking.

"No…" She got to her feet even though she could barely stand straight in the small cavern.

"He can't be dead, I know it, I can feel it….I can feel _him_" She let out a whimper and it was clear by her pained expression she was in fear.

Hoggle and Didymus guided her to sit back down before she bumped her head or slipped on the rocky surface which wouldn't do anyone good right now.

Hoggle then placed a re-assuring palm on her shoulder.

"Sarah, he ain't dead, we would be sure of it too if he were for we still have a certain connection with the Labyrinth, even though we haven't been back there…..but we don't know if he will be able to last much longer, alive or not, Ludo just found this the other day imbedded in some coral"

"Hence why it was imperative for us to contact you now before its too late fair maiden, we do not know whether the amulet means anything, but it is surely not a good thing it has been discarded from him, just like that"

"Sawah must go save Jaweth"

Sarah scratched her head thinking.

"I must confess, I have had my own bad feelings about Jareth lately"

"But why bring me here to tell me this, why not the Labyrinth, to Jareth….seeming you guys still have connections with it like you said"

Hoggle sighed. "Sarah we said we have a connection with the Labyrinth, didn't mean we can go their ourselves no more, and especially not take someone with us"

"This doesn't make sense Hoggle…if we can't do anything then why are you telling me all this" Feeling hopeless was something Sarah never liked feeling, she always knew there was a logical explanation for this, or for that, whether it was magic or real. There was always something to be done, or a way around it.

Right now she was feeling utterly hopeless.

"Sarah, what Hoggle is saying is that we cannot take you to the Labyrinth, for we cannot go back ourselves, but we can show _you_ how to get back" The fox paused..

"We will take you to the beginning of the path……" Didymus gave her a small smile of hope.

"The path?" Sarah frowned, but then slowly coming to understanding.

Deep down inside, Sarah heard the ghostly words of a song once sung to her echoing through her being, she knew then of what her friends were going to speak of.

Now, she waited on baited breath to hear it out loud….

Hoggle looked at her understanding, and acknowledged her answer.

"The path between the stars"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked it, I know there are some things I will have to clarify a bit more now in the next chapter – like why Sarah was taken to the underwater cavern etc, so don't worry I wont leave all that out. As for Jareth, he should be in the next chapter too. **

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! **

**Ive had so much homework, its bogged (bog tsk tsk) me down, but holidays are coming up after next week and we all know what that means...more updates!**

**Take care all till then!**

**Jaz**


	6. The Journey Pt1

_Deep down inside, Sarah heard the ghostly words of a song once sung to her echoing through her being, she knew then of what her friends were going to speak of._

_Now, she waited on baited breath to hear it out loud…._

_Hoggle looked at her understanding, and acknowledged her answer._

"_The path between the stars"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1989**

Sarah Williams turned her head to look up at the cheap, white plastic clock in the large over lit lecture room.

11:45.

Turning her head away from the clock on the wall, now focusing on the large double doors connecting to the outside, she noticed how the room as usual at this time, started to fill in with the loud, rowdy Uni students.

Many whom would most likely sit up the back, paying no attention to the young girl sitting down the front in her own little world.

Letting out a small sigh she asked herself the same question she had on her mind since she started University just a semester ago…

_What am I doing here?_

Her brow knitted, as she fought the obvious conflict that went with that question.

_Your going to be successful in life…that's what you're doing here Sarah._

She absent mindly told herself. To her though, she wasn't sure what success in life was anymore. Was it self-gain, was it accumulating 'things', or was it life fulfillment itself.

Just because you win, does it really bring you success in the end.

3 years ago, she left her fairytales behind her after she had won one of the biggest battles that her heart and soul would ever know. She missed them like hell, but she could never find them again. They were lost to her after that fateful night, and she had given up completely from then on, forever.

Looking towards a group of girls giggling, Sarah looked down to her lecture notes, feeling more lonely than ever.

Her friends never came anymore, so it was no use thinking about it.

He didn't even come when she called for him, but she wasn't surprised.

Perhaps her actions in the past led her to lose more than just friends, but her dreams, goals in life, her real goals.

To be that actress in the spotlight, to be known forever on the silver screen, touching the hearts of people world wide,

Or that one goal that just wouldn't shake from her mind, one that didn't involve her feet being on the ground, but to be able to play a real part in the role of being in love and loved by her one and only magical king. Jareth. Her Goblin King.

But now, she was studying for what her parents labeled a 'safe' career. Safe to Sarah however, equaled boring, and what she wouldn't do to give it all up for another go in the Labyrinth,

_To be there with him, just to see him one last time… _She thought to herself, sighing wistfully.

It made winning those three years ago, seem a lot more like losing now.

Maybe she didn't win after all, maybe she did lose, or maybe it was a bit of both.

Nothing was what it always seemed.

Shook out of her reverie the loud speaker crackled to life, and out boomed her hefty lectures strong voice.

"Id like everyone to turn to page 550 in 'The Global Trap' thank you very much"

Sarah took one more look around her so-called fellow peers with an eyebrow raised, then down to her book.

_In other words, welcome to shaping land. _She thought with a sigh. If people only knew so much existed outside the world as we know it.

_If only I could be at that one true place my heart atleast still believes exists, and belongs. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sawah alwright?" Ludo hobbled over to the daydreaming girl.

Sarah startled at her sudden surroundings after coming back from the sudden flashback, smiled kindly at Ludo.

"Sure I am Ludo, sorry, just spaced out for a second.." She then looked down to Hoggle.

"Where does the path between stars start Hoggle?" She asked with a knitted brow.

The dwarfe looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Well, all we knows is that it is at the edge of where the sea meets the sky. We have never been back to the Labyrinth yet we can see the beginnings of the path under the sea, on the sea bed, when we swim along the borders"

Sarah stood up quickly nearly banging her head on the low rock ceiling. _Under the sea!_ Composing herself rather badly, she looked down at Hoggle with accusing eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling there is more to this..?"

Hoggle shyly looked up then back down again at the look of Sarah's facial expression.

"My lady, the only way we can get you to the path is by taking you with us"

"Same way Sawah got to our house" The beast said knowingly.

"Out there!" Sarah screamed. The ocean might be enticing, but to swim in it was another story, especially when one is human. _And wearing just a bikini,_ she thought shivering.

"I can't go on a boat or anything?" Sarah looked down at the three, already knowing the answer in their faces.

"I have to swim there with all of you, don't I"

"Yes fair maiden, for one cannot get to the path by boat, you must travel the distance with us." Didymus answered, then looked at her shivering state.

"Fear not fair maiden, for Ludo found some sort of dolphin skin that was made for a human to keep warm in" Didymus then scrambled over to an open sea chest, pulling out a diving suit that had obviously been weathered and ripped slightly in a few places by time, and perhaps other unpleasant things.

Sarah however couldn't help but sigh in gratitude and started putting it on straight away.

Looking away shyly from Sarah dressing herself, Hoggle continued talking about the path.

"It is because the path in fact starts under the sea that we must _be_ under the sea to find the start of it, for although it is reflected by the moon's ever lasting light it changes ever so quickly that as soon as we find it, we may lose it again"

Seeing she was dressed and now sitting on a rock coming to terms with things again he continued "But once you are at the start, it will the lead you to the centre of the Labyrinth".

Walking over to the girl who's head was now in her hands he whispered "And to Jareth", making Sarah lift her head, and smile at her friend.

"One cannot get to the centre of the Labyrinth Sarah, by any mortal means my lady" Didymus added.

Sarah laughed at that.

"Of course, Jareth would have it no other way would he now" The three stared at each other, than at her, nodding in unison, obviously not getting the joke.

Breaking the awkward silence, Hoggle spoke up again.

"But I must warn you Sarah, it may be dangerous, for we have never done this before, and there are larger creatures than us in the ocean that we have quickly learnt are our enemies" Hoggle quivered.

"Ludo scared, fast, big teeth" Ludo started shaking.

Being pretty sure they were talking about, sharks, Sarah couldn't help but feel and look a little frightened, but then thoughtfulness broke through her complexion, then she stared at them all.

"But once we get there, this path will take me to the centre of the Labyrinth?" Looking into their eyes, they could see a shining brightness that is only responsible for one thing, hope, faith and most importantly, love.

Obviously the deep ocean was not as important as Jareth was. For Sarah knew she would rather die in fighting for something, for someone she loved, than live. For once she was doing something she believed in, and that meant more to her than life itself.

"Yes" The three replied.

The raven haired beauty smiled at them all, tying Jareth's amulet around her neck, then leaned down to Hoggle's level.

"Then take me to the path"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I am so sorry for such a late update guys, I know I have been really bad shy's away. But just blame it on midterms and men ok!

**To my reviewers**

_Eleanorarose-Thanx sweet_

_ItsACrystalNothingMore- Same! Love dolphins , luv ya too sweets xx_

_Solea-Im glad you liked it, thanx!_

_Rosakara-lol, im glad to know my every word is getting hung onto sweety!_

_Moonjava- Aw thanx mate, ur the best!_

_Ladyluck321- Well hope you enjoyed the chappy! Thankyou!_

_Theshadowcat- lol you know I think I might have to add that lil scenario in this fic! Thanx hun_

_Morrigana-omg, you are an awesome writer! You have no idea how much I love God Save the King, bloody brilliant! Im so glad you liked my fic hun!_

_Steph- Um, should I say thanx or be insulted? Lol. Well I guess I am to blame, hence my excuse used above the reviews! Thanx anywayz! Hope you liked the chappy_

_Dragoneyes171986- Thanx!_


End file.
